Babysitters
by Zipper Nova
Summary: Gippal and Baralai are forced to baby sit Lulu and Wakka's son, Vidina, who is now one. Set after the events of Final Fantasy X-2.


**Title: **Babysitters

**Author: **Zipper Nova

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Wakka/Lulu, Gippal/Baralai

**Summary: **Gippal and Baralai are forced to baby sit Lulu and Wakka's son, Vidina, who is now one. Set after the events of Final Fantasy X-2.

"How did you guys manage to forget that you told Wakka and Lulu that you'd watch Vidina?" Buddy asked the three female Gullwings.

"Hey! We didn't do it on purpose ya know!" Rikku countered. "Besides, we won't be gone too long! Why don't you three do it! Shinra's smart! He can help you and Brother if you need it!"

"No way," Shinra said from his spot in the circle that the group had formed.

"Aww, why not?" Rikku whined.

"I don't know anything about babies. I'm just a kid."

"But he's like one in a half! He's not _that_ little!"

"Oh, we have to figure something out!" Yuna said with a frown.

"Is there someone else that might be able to watch him while were gone?" Tidus asked from Yuna's side.

"Hey! What if we take him with us!" Rikku then exclaimed.

"Do you want him to die?" Paine asked.

"Um, never mind then…" Rikku said with a nervous chuckle.

"Is it really bad that we're giving up watching a close friends child just so we can find a sphere?" Yuna asked.

"Yuna!" Brother exclaimed suddenly. "Nothing is bad if you're looking for a sphere!" Yuna started to sway back and forth while she thought of a solution. Brother's comment didn't help to ease her guilt any.

"I know!" Rikku shouted, jumping up and down.

"If it has to do with bringing him with us again then no." Paine said.

"No, no! What if we let Gippal watch him?" Rikku finished.

"NOOOOO!" Brother yelled at the top of his lungs. He started to stomp his foot almost as if _he_ was the child of topic. Everyone looked at him a little confused. Everyone except Rikku and Buddy, who were use to the fact that Brother didn't like Gippal, Shinra, who was use to Brother's weirdness, and Paine who just showed her usual face.

"Why not!?" Rikku shouted, stomping her own foot as well.

"That idiot will kill it!" Brother shouted some more.

"He will not! He's good with kids!"

"Since when was this!?"

"Since always!"

"When did this become a yelling match?" Paine broke in.

"Seriously." Tidus muttered.

"If we let Gippal watch Vidina then he will be exposed to-"

"The hot desert air which will kill it!" Brother interrupted Rikku.

"NO! THE BABY WILL BE EXPOSED AL BHED! Since Wakka likes the Al Bhed now letting Vidina be taken care of by one should be okay! Besides, Gippal is always at the Djose Temple." Rikku explained.

"No!" Brother yelled again. "It's total death!"

"Wait, I think Rikku might be right." Yuna said.

"HUH!?" Brother and Rikku exclaimed.

"Yeah, Rikku is right! If Vidina is shown a little bit about the Al Bhed, even at a young age, I think it'll be good for him!"

"But Gippal is a bit reckless," Paine started. "And Vidina gets around pretty well doesn't he?"

"That's what Lulu and Wakka said." Yuna answered.

"What, so you think his constant moving around won't come in handy?" Rikku asked.

"Terrible!" Brother exclaimed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Actually everybody had been exclaiming that day. "It is death!"

"Baralai!" Rikku said jumping up and down again.

"Baralai?" Everyone questioned.

"Gippal and Baralai get along _really _well. So maybe Baralai will help Gippal out!"

"That's a pretty good idea." Buddy said.

"Wait, isn't he the praetor of New Yevon?" Tidus questioned. "Then, he'll be really busy right? What if he can't do it?"

"Please, Gippal and Baralai are _REALLY CLOSE!_" Rikku emphasized.

"She thinks they're together." Shinra simplified.

"Ah," Tidus said.

"So, what do ya think!?" Rikku asked the group. "Is it good?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Done," Paine said, then left the group and headed for the elevator.

"Yippee!" Rikku sang.

Yuna smiled and clapped her hands together. Tidus clenched his fist then did something similar to a fist pump. Buddy and Shinra nodded in approval and Brother freaked out and started to pace.

"**Cehla rah wys ed kuut du ryja Al Bhed yrt Yevon baubma dukadran? (Since when was it good to have Al Bhed and Yevon people together?)**" Brother asked in Al Bhed.

"SINCE GIPPAL TURNED GAY!" Rikku shouted. Everyone who was around to hear her stopped and looked at her. "Why am I the only one who thinks that?"

**~X~**

Gippal had sneezed for the millionth time in the past hour.

"SOMEONE BETTER BE TALKING ABOUT ME CAUSE IF THIS SHIT IS ALLERGIES I'LL SET FIRE TO EVERY BLADE OF GRASS IN SPRIA!" He yelled in pure frustration. After his outburst he fell back onto the floor he was sitting on and closed his eye. He had been working on a machine but hadn't been able to make much progress with his constant sneezing. He opened his eye again and stood up.

"**Beala uv cred! (Piece of shit!)**" Gippal swore, kicking the machine. He quickly sat back on the floor though to hold his foot in pain. "**Cred! (Shit!)**" He swore again. Jukka, his sixteen year old "apprentice", sat on the floor a few feet away with a bored expression on.

"**Oui** **cruimth'd cqayn oui ghuq. (You shouldn't swear you know.)" **She said.

"**Crid ib. (Shut up.)" **Gippal said massaging his foot through his shoe.

Jukka jumped up and stomped over to him. She flicked him in the ear and put her hands on her hips.

"**(You dick! How can you talk to me like that!? You're lucky I don't put this machina together myself and show you a thing or two! I don't even need you as a teacher I'm probably, no, I AM smarter than you!)" **She ranted.

"**Ah! Pa xiead! (Ah! Be quiet!)" **Gippal shouted back at her.

Jukka smacked him in the back of the head then clenched her hands together at her sides. Gippal looked at her like she was insane. His anger flared and he attacked her legs, knocking her to the floor. Jukka kicked from underneath him in an attempt to get him off. She switched to punches when she learned her kicks were useless. Not that she figured punches were any better. Gippal quickly grabbed her wrists in his own hands and held them above her head. He looked down at her with an evil smirk as she stopped struggling.

"**Ha, syopa E cruimt daylr oui ruq du aclyba idyllic ehcdayt uv vew machina huh? (Ha, maybe I should teach you how to escape attacks instead of fix machina huh?)" **He said.

Jukka's face turned red in anger and she quickly flung her leg up between his legs. Gippal having totally forgotten that she had legs left himself unarmed for the attack.

"**Cred! (Shit!)" **He swore. He let go of Jukka's wrists and reached down to nurse himself.

"**Kad uvv vyd ycc! (Get off fat ass!)" **She yelled at him. Just then the door to the room they were in opened. In walked Yuna, Paine, Rikku and, the new guy, Tidus. Well maybe not too new. New to Jukka and Gippal anyways.

Rikku stopped in the door way and looked at the site in front of her. Gippal was laying on top of his "apprentice" and had his hands down his pants? Was his face in her boobs!? Wait, were those boobs? Did she even have any?

"**Qryd dra ralg ec kuehk uh rana!? (What the heck is going on here!?)" **Rikku shrieked.

Gippal turned his head from where he had be looking at the wall, in pain, and looked at Rikku.

" **(I kicked him in the nuts.)" **Jukka said simply.

"Why?" Rikku asked.

" **(He was being a dick.)"**

"I was not!" Gippal moaned weakly.

"Why are you on her?" Rikku yelled.

"Cause we were fighting on the floor then she kicked me in the nuts and I fell on her." Gippal whined. "Freaken shit man! Do you have knees of steel!? I think one of them popped…"

Jukka made a face then shoved Gippal off of herself and got up. She brushed herself off and looked at the older teen on the floor.

" **(I hope so.)" **she said crossing her arms across her chest.

Gippal stopped holding himself and just stared at the ceiling.

"What do you want?" He asked looking to Rikku.

"Uh, oh right! We have a proposition for you!" Rikku said with a smile.

"Don't want it." Gippal said folding his arms behind his head.

"You don't even know what it is yet!" Rikku shouted.

"Ah, just shut up okay? This room is small and your voice echoes."

"Now I see why you beat him up." Rikku mumbled to Jukka.

Jukka shook her head in disappointment and walked over to the small couch that was in the room. She sat down and flung her feet up on the other side.

" **(Just listen to her?)" **She asked Gippal.

"Fine what do you want?" Gippal said sitting up.

"It's really good! And really you'll be getting two great things!" Rikku said with a big smile.

"Yeah, and it's easy on your part!" Tidus encouraged.

Gippal looked from Tidus to Rikku then back to Tidus.

"What ever it is, I don't want it." Gippal said turning away from them.

"But Gippal we-" Yuna started but was cut off by Rikku.

"Fine then we'll just ask Baralai!" Rikku countered. She didn't miss the twitch of Gippal's ear when she said the other man's name.

Gippal peeked over his left shoulder at her.

"Why would you come see me then say you're going to him?" He asked cautiously.

Just then Jukka jumped up from where she had been lounging. She ran over to Rikku and smiled.

" **(I saw Gippal-!)" **Jukka began but was stopped when Gippal punched her in the back of the leg.

" **(Shut up you idiot!)" **Gippal scolded her while putting her in a headlock.

" **(Hey Gippal's blushing!)" **Jukka said through laughter.

" **(S-shut up!)"**

"Let's go." Paine said from near the door. "If he's no help then we should go."

Everyone turned to leave before Gippal stopped them.

"Wait! Uh, why exactly do you want me to do, what is it?"

"Babysitting!" Rikku exclaimed jumping up and down.

" **(Babysitting?)" **Jukka questioned.

"What?" Gippal asked in confusion.

"Babysitting, where you take care of someone's kid? So you in or what?" Tidus asked.

"We'll still be getting Baralai!" Rikku said with a suggestive smile.

Gippal looked down at Jukka who was still in a headlock and squeezed her one last time.

"If you don't talk to them I'll let you put this machine together while I'm gone." Gippal reasoned with her.

" **(Deal, deal!)" **Jukka exclaimed squirming in his hold.

Gippal released her head and stood up while she crawled over to previously mentioned machine. As she went through the pieces The Gullwings watched in slight amusement.

"Alright let's go. Jukka, I mean it!" Gippal said walking towards the door.

Jukka repeated his words in Al Bhed but in a low mumbled voice. She stuck her tongue out at him and went back to her work. Gippal held his hands out to where they were even with her head and pretended to squeeze it. Rikku punched him in the arm and pulled him out the door.

**~X~**

When the group had gotten back to the airship, Gippal placed himself on the sky deck. He didn't want to be around Rikku. She would no doubt bug him about Baralai. She was pretty good. She had caught on pretty fast. Probably because Gippal himself didn't necessarily "hide" his feelings when around Baralai.

He frowned as he stood on the deck, watching the scenery below him pass by. He was startled by a loud yet familiar voice not far behind him. Rikku had bounced up behind him and was now holding onto his arm and pulling.

"Hey, I know you and Baralai have something for each other, right?" She said with a smile.

"No, so stop it okay." Gippal said not looking at her.

"Ugh, come on! You may be fooling everyone else, but I've seen the spheres!"

"What spheres?"

"The ones from you guys Crimson Squad days."

_What's wrong with those spheres? _Gippal thought to himself. _There's nothing on any of those._

"The one where you all are on that boat and you kept touchin' him!" Rikku said with a sly smile. She was poking Gippal in the arm again and he had to admit, he really wanted to slap the shit out of her at that moment.

"So what? We had just started to get along that night." Gippal reasoned.

"Uh huh sure! Then you two said something **very** suggestive."

"Which was?"

" Baralai said 'guess we're gonna have to find something exciting to do.' Or something like that."

"So what?"

"Ugh! Geez you're dumb!"

Rikku had started pacing back and forth in attempt to try and calm her frustration with the older teen. He was being stubborn again. Nothing new, really.

"What, you do think we had group sex or something?" Gippal asked looking at the young girl.

"Ah, no! But it kinda seems that way huh?" Rikku said, approaching him.

"Man, get back. We didn't do anything except get drunk." Gippal said backing away from her.

"Uh huh then what?" Rikku asked suggestively.

Gippal stopped and thought back on the night. He remembered what happened all too clear. Like he wasn't even drunk then. He had ended up taking Baralai's shirt off just too have a "See Who's Hotter" competition. Needless say Gippal thought it was himself. But after seeing Baralai like that, he sometimes double guessed himself.

"Hello?" Rikku said waving a hand in Gippal's face.

"W-what?"

"Were you trying to remember what happened or were you too busy reliving your blissful night?"

"Would you just go away? We all got drunk, I threw some guy overboard and Baralai was a light weight and passed out before anyone could poke him and say 'you've had enough.'"

Rikku looked at him for a second and took in the information she was just given. It didn't seem right. If that's what really happened then why had he gotten all lost in his thoughts or whatever?

"Uh huh…" Rikku said quietly. "Well, then there's that one where you and Baralai are lying together on the grass. The one with Nooj and Paine and you guys and you all had to split up!"

"What was wrong with that?" Gippal asked quietly as he raised a hand up to the bullet scar from that day.

"Oh," Rikku started, her tone becoming quiet and sincere. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"No, everything's fine now." Gippal said. "What was wrong with us on the grass together?"

"Oh, um, well you two just seemed so lax together! Not to mention you two went together when everyone spilt! Who's idea was that!?" Rikku exclaimed, changing back to her normal self.

"It was my idea I guess." Gippal said thinking about it.

"I knew it!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Huh? Wait a second! You set me up into saying that! I know you did!" Gippal said, realizing that he had just said what she wanted to hear.

"Come on, just say you two like each other and I'll be on my way."

"Why would I say something like that?"

"Because it's true." Came a low voice from behind them. The two turned around to see Paine with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, Paine believes me! Besides she was with you guys the entire Crimson trip so she can back me up!" Rikku said with a smile.

"**Hu qyo. (No way.)"** Gippal said walking towards Paine. "You're not seriously siding with her are you?"

"**Oac qyo. (Yes way.)" **Paine said with a small smile. "We're landing soon. Yuna says we should all go."

"Including you!" Rikku said poking Gippal in his arm.

"Ah," Gippal groaned as he walked to the elevator.

When the three of them were on the deck they met up with Yuna and Tidus who were already waiting for them.

"Hey there you are!" Tidus said with a small wave.

"Sorry, I was being interrogated by Rikku." Gippal said looking to said Al Bhed.

"At last Paine agrees with me." She said with a smile.

"We're going to be landing in Besaid soon." Yuna said. "Gippal, you definitely come with us so we can let Wakka and Lulu know who's watching Vidina."

"You ever notice how Wakka spells his name like the Al Bhed?" Gippal randomly asked.

"What?" Tidus said dumbly.

"The Al Bhed have this thing with repetitive letters next to each other. Like mine and Rikku's. W-a-k-k-a." Gippal explained.

"Then Vidina's is the same." Rikku said stepping up beside Gippal.

"Let's just go! How about that?" Brother asked.

"Fine," Rikku said, pouting.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Gippal asked with a smile.

"The Gullwings have a sphere to find!" Brother said angrily.

"Ah well don't let me stop you!" Gippal said with a smile.

The younger blonde knew how much his simple presence annoyed the other Al Bhed. He sometimes got pleasure knowing something such as this. He didn't really understand why Brother didn't like him so much. He remembered when they were little. They use to be the closest of friends but once they had hit puberty Gippal had sort of lost interest with Brother. As was the same with Brother about Gippal. Gippal had moved onto being interested with machina and women.

Gippal chuckled at how much everything had changed then leaned against the railing that lined the stairs.

Once they landed Gippal, Rikku, Yuna, Paine and Tidus got off the ship and headed into the village. They were greeted with Wakka who said his hellos then led the group to where Lulu was standing, watching Vidina play.

"Yuna, you're here." Lulu said with a smile.

"Yes, and we're here for Vidina!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Wait." Paine said.

"Yeah, um, something kind of happened." Yuna started.

"What happened? You can still watch Vidina right?" Wakka asked worriedly.

"Hey don't worry! It's all under control! We can still watch him! We'll not us exactly." Tidus said.

"We have Gippal though!" Rikku said with a smile.

Wakka and Lulu looked to Gippal who was looking around the village. His attention was quickly brought to the butt of a young woman as she passed by him though. She looked at him as she passed and smiled flirtatiously as if she was doing it all on purpose. Gippal smiled as he watched her walk away. He was quickly brought back to reality though when a swift hit to the head happened.

"Ow." He said quietly rubbing the back of his head. He turned around and saw the group looking at him. Wakka and Lulu looked slightly worried. Not that he was hurt of course, but that he was the one who was watching their child.

"Hey," He said waving a hand.

"See, since you're all cool with the Al Bhed and stuff we thought it'd be great if Gippal here watched little Vidina cause he'd be getting interracial raisings." Rikku explained.

"But don't worry!" Tidus quickly jumped in. "We have someone else we're gonna get too!"

"Who?" Lulu asked.

"Baralai." Paine answered.

"The Praetor of New Yevon?" Wakka asked.

"Yup! Cause Gippal's got a-!" Rikku started but was cut off by Gippal pushing her head down. He was looking away from the group as Rikku struggled under his hand.

"Hey, stop it!" She whined.

"I've got nothing but a past with him." Gippal said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, a steamy past!" Rikku said through her laughter.

Gippal blushed and pushed her head harder. After a few seconds Gippal let go of her and walked away. He Went over to the village entrance and leaned against one of the posts there.

"Aw, he's just shy." Rikku teased.

"Don't worry. Baralai is very trust worthy and he's kept Gippal in line since we all met." Paine comforted.

Wakka looked to Lulu who was now holding Vidina's hand as he stood next to her. They looked unsure about their decision.

"Please Wakka," Yuna begged. "We have everything under control! Baralai-"

"Was the one who tried to take over the world." Wakka finished.

"Shuyin." Mumbled Gippal darkly. They surely couldn't hear him but he could hear them. What Wakka said nearly made Gippal lose it.

Baralai hadn't done shit! He just got possessed by the damn bastard! Baralai was nothing but a tool to the stupid pyrflies thingy. He remembered when Tidus first showed up. It scared the shit out him. He looked exactly like Shuyin and if Yuna hadn't been there, it's safe to say Gippal would have gone Al Bhed on his ass.

"Yes!" Rikku shouted as she ran to Gippal.

He looked up and was nearly plowed over by the younger blond.

"**Cred! (Shit!)" **He exclaimed. "What?"

"We got Wakka and Lulu to agree to let you and Baralai watch Vidina!" She shouted, jumping up and down.

Gippal looked over to where the group was heading back. There he saw the little tyke he was suppose to watch with Baralai. He looked a lot like his father. His red hair was even starting to do a similar flip in the front. It was significantly smaller than his dad's but still, it was there. He also had on a little green headband and a simple white shirt and purple shorts.

As the kid got closer Gippal noticed he was getting speed wobbles. He mentally cringed and waited for what he knew was coming. What he didn't know was the kid would go farther than he thought and end up falling right next to him. Luckily Gippal had reached out and grabbed him just before he actually hit the ground.

"Whoa, careful." Gippal said as he helped the kid up.

Vidina looked up and his savior and smiled. His smile faded though when he saw Gippal's face.

_Shit, _Gippal thought. _He's probably afraid of my eye. Either the eye patch or the swirls I don't know but I guess they can be freaky for a kid like him._

Vidina just stared at Gippal's swirled eye in amazement and held onto his hand so as to not lose him.

"Aw, look! He likes you!" Rikku cooed.

"He's starten to freak me out." Gippal said staring back at the kid's own eyes. His were dark like his mothers. Seemed to go on forever almost.

"Let's go," Paine said as she passed the staring boys up.

Gippal looked up as she passed then looked to Yuna and Tidus who were watching him and Vidina. Tidus had a big satchel over his shoulder filled with Vidina's toys, food and other might need supplies.

Gippal stood up and tugged on Vidina's hand, which was still wrapped around his fingers, to try and get him to move. The boy took three steps then made a noise and looked up to Gippal.

"What's wrong?" Gippal asked him. He jumped up and down and pulled on Gippal's hand back towards the village.

"No, we gotta go." Gippal said with a small frown.

Vidina pulled harder on his hand and started to run. Gippal tried to pull him back but ended up following behind as the little boy dragged him back to the village.

"Gippal come on!" Rikku yelled at him.

"Vidina we have to go!" Gippal tried to tell him.

Vidina pulled Gippal over to his hut home and pulled him inside. Gippal looked around in interest then remembered what had gotten him there. He quickly located Vidina who was headfirst inside a small box. The lid had fallen closed with him still in it and he was kicking his legs. Gippal walked over to him chuckling and pulled the boy out. As he pulled him out he noticed he was holding a teddy bear about the size of the kids upper body. It was big but at the same time it seemed like the perfect size for him.

"This it?" Gippal asked him.

Vidina nodded and smiled. He pointed to the opening of the hut and started kicking his legs. Gippal nodded and headed out the hut. He was greeted with Wakka walking towards the hut.

"Uh, sorry he just wanted a toy and I kinda was dragged a long for the ride." Gippal explained. "I promise I'll take perfect care of your son."

Wakka nodded and smiled.

"Hey I know you will yeah?" He said.

Gippal nodded and turned to the entrance where Rikku had been calling his name.

"Let's go!" She yelled.

Gippal and Vidina said their goodbyes and headed off towards the airship.

Once everyone was on board Gippal took Vidina to the Cabin and to one of the beds there. They sat on it together and watched as the clouds quickly passed them by. Vidina got bored of the clouds though and soon turned to his bear.

Gippal looked over at the kid and saw him rubbing his finger over his bear's eye.

"Is that your bear?" Gippal asked.

_Well duh stupid. _He then thought to himself. _You freaking watched him take it out of his house. Wait, that was his house right? Oh shit._

"Beaw!" Vidina said with a smile. He hugged it then held it out for Gippal to see. Gippal looked at it and noticed it had green buttons sewn onto it.

"It has green eyes." He mumbled aloud.

"Vidina!" Vidina said with a smile. He had his hand extended to Gippal.

"Oh, I'm Gippal." Gippal said, shaking Vidina's little hand gently.

"Gip Gip!" Vidina said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah let's go with that." Gippal said with a smile.

"Eye!" Vidina then said poking his bears eye. "Eye!" He said again as he pointed to Gippal's eye.

"His eyes are green, like mine." Gippal explained, using hand gestures.

Vidina smiled and nodded. He crawled across the bed and moved so he sat in front of Gippal. He pointed at Gippal's eye and made a swirl motion. Little did Gippal know that the ship was decreasing in speed with a sudden lurch at the end and took Vidina's finger to the eye. His good eye of course.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, flinging his hand up to his eye.

Vidina laughed and clapped his hands then squeezed his bear in pure happiness. Gippal removed his hand to watch the boy and fake laughed as his eye watered.

Paine came to the cabin and up the stairs to the beds to tell Gippal and Vidina that they had reached Bevelle.

Gippal asked Paine to take Vidina and help guide himself to where he needed to go since Vidina blinded him. She laughed at him then picked up Vidina and took Gippal by the arm. She led them to the bridge where everyone was once again waiting. Gippal had tried to fix his eye by blinking a few times but hadn't had much luck. It still hurt like hell and left him nearly blind.

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. He quickly explained himself then asked if they could get off the ship. Rikku teased him about it but he quickly got over it. He didn't want to attention of everyone staring at him. It was bad enough people stared at him because of his eye patch. He didn't need them to stare cause of a kid poking him in the eye.

They all got off and Paine helped lead Gippal as he rubbed his eye and attempted to fix it.

"Geez that kid has a finger of doom!" Gippal whined. "That freaking hurt!"

"Hey, Paine I'll lead him!" Rikku exclaimed as she ran up beside her and the two boys.

"It's fine." Paine said with a warning look.

"Mine!" Vidina yelled. He gripped Gippal's hand tighter and started to run with him. Gippal stumbled along behind him and finally got his eye to work decent enough for him to see where he was going. Everything was still really blurry though due to the passing wind hitting his face and making his eye water more.

"Wait Vidina, you don't know who you're looking for!" Gippal said.

Vidina kept running and slowly Gippal felt him come to a stop as well as hands on his own chest helping himself stop. He blinked away the watery tear that had formed from his recently wounded eye and tried to see who was in front of him. When it didn't really work he used his hand and rubbed his eye.

"Are you okay?" The person in front of him asked.

"Ah," Gippal recognized that voice anywhere. He slowly blinked his eye open and looked at the worried Praetor who now stood in front of him.

"What happened?" Baralai asked.

"This kid here punctured me in the eye." He replied.

Baralai looked down to the little child who was holding Gippal's hand.

"Hello there." Baralai said with a smile.

"Vidina!" Vidina said letting go of Gippal's hand to hold out his own to Baralai.

"Hello Vidina. My name is Baralai." Baralai said.

"Beaw-Beaw!" Vidina said with a smile.

Baralai chuckled and nodded.

"Gip-Gip!" Vidina said patting Gippal's leg.

Baralai chuckled again.

"Yes, Gippal." He said fondly.

Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Tidus walked up behind the three of them and said their hellos. Rikku ran up to Baralai and winked at him.

"We wanted to know if you would help Gippal and watch Wakka and Lulu's son Vidina!" She said with a sly smile.

"Get out of here!" Gippal yelled at her.

"Oh, he just wants us to leave so you two can-!"

" **(I said shut up you rat!)"**

Rikku laughed and started to dance in her spot in giddiness.

"Do you really need my help?" Baralai asked in disbelief.

"Well since I can't see know I'd say yes." Gippal said. "Thing is I had this dropped on me because something came up for them. They think you and me would make a good babysitting team."

"I almost expect Nooj to show up now." Baralai said with a small smile. "If you all really need my help, it's here for the taking. I've been given a rare, day off."

"They give you those?" Rikku asked.

"Not often." Baralai answered.

"Why was it so easy to get you to agree and him not?" Paine asked.

"Gippal's dumb." Rikku said matter-of-factly.

"No!" Yelled Vidina. He ran at Rikku and hit her with his teddy bear.

"Ow!"

"Vidina!" Baralai scolded. He hurried over to where Vidina stood and got down to his level. "We don't hit alright?"

Vidina frowned at him and looked at the ground.

"Now, say you're sorry to Rikku please."

"Sowwy." Vidina said with a pout.

"Thank you." Baralai said with a smile. Vidina frowned and ran over to Gippal.

"Look you're great for this!" Yuna said with a smile.

Tidus came out from behind her, where he had been hiding, with Vidina's satchel. He and Baralai had met before and, well, it didn't go too well. Baralai still had problems with his possession by Shuyin. Since Tidus looked exactly like him it bothered the Praetor significantly.

"This is his bag." Tidus said carefully. He slowly walked forward and extended his arm so the bag was out in front of him.

Baralai kept his head down so he didn't have to look at Tidus.

"Thank you." Baralai said, willing his memories to stay at bay. "I'm sorry." He mumbled at the end.

"Hey, it's okay, I understand." Tidus said with a smile.

Baralai nodded and looked over to Vidina who was still next to Gippal. When he looked at the Al Bhed he saw that he was frowning and kicking the ground with the tip of his shoe.

It was then that Baralai realized how awkward things had gotten. Luckily for all of them though Brother had gotten tired of waiting and called them on their communicators.

"Hurry up down there." He said impatiently.

"Right, we're done here!" Yuna said. "Thank you very much!"

Once everyone had left. Baralai looked back to Gippal who looked angrier than before.

"Gippal?" Baralai asked cautiously.

Gippal looked up at Baralai and smiled.

"Let's go," He said.

The three of them headed inside and went to Baralai's chamber.

"Man, I keep forgetting how awesome your bed is!" Gippal said as he threw himself down on top of it.

Baralai chuckled and sat Vidina's bag on the floor next to the bed. He then moved to sit next to Gippal on the bed and watched as Vidina wondered around the room. He smiled when Vidina saw a blank movie sphere sitting on a small desk. Vidina stared at it then moved onto other things in the room.

Baralai had been brought from his watching by a tug at his midsection. He looked down to see Gippal smiling up at him with an all too well known look.

"Gippal you can't-!" Baralai started. He was cut off though when Gippal pulled him down on top of him though.

"Gippal, no." Baralai whined, trying to sit up.

"Mmm, yes." Gippal said as he nuzzled his head in the smaller man's shoulder. He flipped their position so Gippal was on top.

Baralai chuckled and tried to push him away.

"No," He started. "Gippal, Vidina is right- Ah!"

Gippal had found his plan much better than Baralai's and had set it to action. While Baralai was trying to scold him he simply went to work on the Praetor's neck. He had found the special spot he had memorized and gave it a simple nip. But with how sensitive Baralai could be it was more like straight up dick touch.

"I said stop!" Baralai protested weakly.

Gippal continued his antics by leaving a trail of kisses and nips along his lovers neck all the way to his earlobe where he continued to lick.

"Ah, stop that!"

"You're mouth talks too much."

Gippal moved so he was over Baralai's face.

"Look, you're already flushed." Gippal said with a smile.

"N-no it's just hot!"

"Yeah, cause I'm maken it that way!"

Gippal leaned down and licked Baralai's lower lip. Baralai couldn't resist anymore. He hadn't seen Gippal in a week and the man was just a tease most of the time. He pulled Gippal down and was more than pleased when the younger used his tongue to explore the ever familiar wet cavern.

When they finally pulled apart they both were panting. Baralai noticed that the redness in Gippal's eye wasn't as bad as when he had first gotten there. He pushed the younger up and gently rubbed his thumb under the irritated eye.

"Why don't you just take that off?" Baralai asked, referring to the eye patch.

"Why don't you just take your clothes off?" Gippal countered.

"Gippal I'm serious." Baralai said with a frown.

"Me too." Gippal mumbled.

Baralai smacked his arm and reached forward to grab the eye patch. He was stopped when Gippal grabbed his wrist.

"Just leave it on." He said.

"Why? I don't think it's bad." Baralai said with a smile.

"It might scare Vidina." Gippal said with a frown.

"Now, you think about him?" Baralai said in disbelief.

He reached forward again and slid the eye patch off. Gippal squinted at first then covered his eye with his hand.

"It's too bright." He said.

"But you'll get use to it." Baralai said with a smile. "You always do."

Gippal slowly opened his other eye and blinked a few times. When he had finally gotten use to the light he looked at Baralai.

"You shouldn't wear that just because of the scar. You're eye is okay. The few times you take it off isn't enough." Baralai said with a small frown.

"Yeah," Gippal said with a sigh. He rolled off of Baralai and next to him on the bed. When Baralai looked around the room he saw Vidina holding his bear and the blank movie sphere.

"I see you found a treasure!" Baralai said with a smile. He walked over to Vidina and picked it up. "This one's blank though. You won't want it."

He sat it on the table it was on before and picked up Vidina and carried him over to the bed. He sat down Vidina, who seemed to be having too much fun with the fluffy pillows and blanket, then sat down himself. He looked over to Gippal who was staring at the ceiling, tracing the scar over his right eye. Baralai sighed and grabbed the hand that was tracing.

"You shouldn't worry so much about it." He said with a smile.

"You're not the one who gets questioned all the time." Gippal said, closing his eyes.

"But it's not healthy to shelter your eye like this when it works perfectly fine."

Gippal stayed quiet and kept his eyes closed. He didn't want Baralai to lecture him. Much less did he want Baralai to see his freaking scar. Sure it was just a line on his face but to him it seemed like it was so much more.

"Why don't you let Vidina see it?" Baralai suggested.

"What?" Gippal said sitting up a bit. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Watch your mouth!" Baralai scolded. "Because, if he's not bothered by it then you shouldn't be either. He's just a baby, a kid would be afraid of something that differs someone from what their use to."

Gippal laid back down on the bed with a frown.

"Thanks Baralai. That really makes me wanna show him." He said sarcastically.

"Gippal, he saw you with the eye patch. Did he question it?"

"No,"

"Exactly, he's fine with difference. Maybe he's an excepting person. Just try."

"He's freaking one. How can someone be excepting at that age?"

"I don't know. He lives on an island, so he should be sheltered from things like this."

"'This' being my face."

"Don't say it like that. Vidina," Baralai called. Vidina was rolling around on the large pillows with his bear. Baralai chuckled and called his name again. When Vidina finally looked up Baralai noticed one of the pillows had popped. Vidina had a feather sticking vertically out of his hair and seemed completely oblivious to it.

"Now, he really looks like his dad!" Gippal said through his laughter.

"Vidina, come here." Baralai laughed. Vidina waddled over and stood in front of him. Baralai reached up and pulled the feather out of his hair.

"This was in your hair." He said holding it up. Vidina looked at it then put his hand in his hair. He moved it around vigorously then looked at his hand.

"No mowe!" He said with a smile. He then looked at Baralai's headband and smiled more.

"Head!" He said pointing at the headband.

"Oh, yes. You have one too." Baralai said tapping the one on Vidina's forehead.

Vidina smiled again and pulled Baralai's headband down over his eyes. Baralai laughed and pulled one end up so he could see Vidina. He watched as Vidina pulled his own headband down over one of his eyes. Vidina smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Gip-Gip!" He said excitedly.

"Gippal, he's you." Baralai said with a smile.

Gippal looked at Vidina and noticed how his headband was. He laughed and looked at Baralai, who's headband and just slipped down over both eyes again.

_Bondage._ Gippal thought with a sly look. He quickly looked to Vidina though who was staring at him.

Vidina crawled over to where the blonde was laying and pointed at his eye.

"I got hurt, a long time ago." Gippal explained.

Baralai pushed his headband up a bit so he could watch Vidina's reaction. Vidina used his finger and ran it over Gippal's scar. He pulled it back and pushed his headband back into its place.

"Gip-Gip's eye okay?" He asked Gippal.

"My eye is fine." Gippal answered. Vidina nodded and crawled over to Baralai who was laying back on his bed. His headband still covered his eyes.

"Beaw-Beaw okay?" Vidina asked Gippal. Gippal shrugged and moved so he was leaning over Baralai.

"Bear-Bear's just fine." Gippal said. "Wipe that smile off your face. You were right, he doesn't care."

"I know." Baralai said. "But this is a good way to get sleep."

"But we're not sleeping, we're babysitting."

Baralai sat up and pushed his headband back into place. He looked to Vidina and thought. After a few seconds he moved over to the edge of the bed and pulled Vidina's bag up.

"Does Vidina wanna play?" Baralai asked.

Vidina nodded with a big smile and crawled over to him. He reached his hand inside his bag and dug around. When he finally pulled out a small ball he handed it to Baralai.

"Ball!" Vidina smiled.

"You wanna play with it?" Baralai asked him.

Vidina smiled and nodded again. He looked to Gippal who was laying on the bed again, both eyes closed. Vidina frowned and took the ball from Baralai. He threw it, hitting Gippal in the face.

"Blitz!" Vidina said clapping his hands.

Baralai laughed as Gippal sat up holding his nose.

"No, no Vidina!" Baralai scolded through laughter. "No throwing stuff at others okay?"

"No thwow? Blitz?" Vidina questioned. He crawled over to Gippal and patted his cheek. "Sowwy, no Blitz."

"That's nice…" Gippal mumbled, still holding his nose.

"Aw, why don't you give him a kiss and make it better?" Baralai chuckled.

Vidina nodded and pushed Gippal's hand out of the way to press a sloppy kiss on the blonde's nose.

"Thanks Vidina, but I'd rather have one from Bear-Bear." Gippal said with a sly smile.

"No, Gippal." Baralai said looking away. "Come on, he's right in front of you."

After several attempts, and all of them being failures, at Gippal trying to get Baralai to do something other than watch Vidina, the two had finally managed to wear the child out enough to get him to lay down for a nap. So that's where they were. Laying on Baralai's bed. Vidina in between Gippal and Baralai. Gippal thought he was the only one awake until Baralai rolled over to face him.

"You're still awake?" Gippal questioned him.

"Hm," Baralai nodded.

"You'd make a good parent you know." Gippal said smiling. He moved his arm so it was laying above Vidina's head and lightly ran the tips of his fingers through Baralai's hair.

"You're not bad either." Baralai said.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Gippal's thoughts had to be voiced.

"If we had a kid, what would it look like?" He asked.

"Uh, well, I'm not sure." Baralai replied.

"I bet it'd have your eyes." Gippal said chuckling.

"And your hair." Baralai said, playing along.

"I bet it'd be a…" Gippal paused as he thought carefully. "Maybe… a boy."

"He'd act like you."

"And if a girl?"

"Like me."

"Calm and collected?"

"Very." 

"We'd have to beat the boys off with a bat."

The two chuckled and looked to the still sleeping Vidina between them.

"Who would be the mom?" Baralai asked.

"Obviously you." Gippal answered.

"Thanks." Baralai said sarcastically.

"You're always on bottom anyways." Gippal said sitting up. He carefully moved over Vidina so he was straddling the Praetor's waist. He smiled down at him and nuzzled the side of his neck.

"Gippal," Baralai chuckled. Gippal rolled over so he was on Baralai's side. Baralai turned to face him. They just stared at each other for a moment. The moment was ruined by Gippal laughing though.

"Us with a kid?" Gippal questioned aloud. "Could we even do that?"

"It'd be interesting." Baralai said. "It's kind of exciting to think about. Just wondering what it would look like."

"Okay, dreamer! How 'bout you put your wondering into sleep form?" Gippal said with a smile. Baralai looked at him and nodded. He turned on his side so Gippal could curl up behind him.

Gippal kissed Baralai's ear and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Sleep tight Mommy." Gippal chuckled. Baralai shook his head whilst smiling and eventually fell asleep.

Baralai was woken up an hour later to Vidina poking him in the forehead. He blinked a couple times before fully opening his eyes. Vidina was sitting on the bed with the blank movie sphere in his lap. Baralai smiled at Vidina and moved to sit up. He was stopped by Gippal's arm tightening around his waist. He groaned and tried to pull the other closer to him.

"Gippal wake up." Baralai chuckled. Gippal groaned and rolled away from Baralai and Vidina. Baralai shook his head and turned back to Vidina.

"You have the movie sphere?" Baralai asked the child. Vidina nodded and held it out to him. Baralai smiled and took the sphere in his hands. "Thank you."

He got up and went to sit the sphere back on the table where it should have been. He noticed it was on and frowned. He looked back over to Vidina who was now poking Gippal in the back then back to the sphere, He switched it off then went over to the side of the bed Gippal was half hanging off of. Vidina watched for a second before taking off for the sphere again.

"Gippal," Baralai called. He tapped the younger man on the shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. "We still have a job to do."

"No we don't." Gippal mumbled. Baralai chuckled in response and continued his attempts at waking the other.

After some time Gippal finally got up and managed to help Baralai with Vidina. The rest of the time managed to go by quickly. Tidus, Rikku, Yuna and Paine had finally come back from their sphere hunt.

"Look what we got!" Rikku said excitedly as she barged into the Bevelle Temple. By now Gippal, Baralai and Vidina had made their way to the entrance with all of Vidina's stuff. They had been passing time doing nothing in particular really.

"Took you long enough." Mumbled Gippal.

"Shut up this was hard to get!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Sure," Gippal sighed.

"So how'd it go?" Tidus asked Gippal and Baralai.

"It was fun." Baralai smiled. He hid the fact that Tidus's face still brought back memories.

"Well I bet Lulu and Wakka are wanting Vidina back." Yuna said.

"Maybe," Paine said sarcastically. Well as far as the others could tell.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Gippal managed to sneak Baralai a goodbye kiss without Rikku catching him. The Gullwings dropped Gippal off first then made their way to Besaid Isle. After dropping Vidina off Paine made her way back to the cabin where her and the child had been. She liked the kid actually. She found that she wouldn't mind being a mother one day. Maybe when she was older. Much older.

"What's this?" She wondered aloud as she picked up the sphere. She looked it over then turned it on. The contents of the sphere made her smile. It was the one Baralai had taken from Vidina multiple times. The child had evidently managed to record some things Paine was sure the two didn't want others to find out about. She smiled at the parts where Gippal was being overly flirtatious and how Baralai attempted to get him to stop.

"Hey what cha got there?" Rikku asked as she bounced up the stairs towards Paine. The red eyed lady quickly turned the sphere off and held it at her side.

"What?" She asked.

"That sphere! That's not the one we found today is it?" Rikku asked as she moved to grab it.

"No," Paine pulled her arm away and smirked.

"Oh then what is it?" Rikku asked excitedly.

"You'll never know." She smiled and started towards the stairs.

"Oh come on!" Rikku begged.

_So, Rikku was right._ Paine thought with a smile.

**Author's Notes: **This one has been under construction for a while! I kinda hate how I can get fanfics to be twenty pages plus and I can't even get my own stories past two pages! So, long fic is long! Any who, Vidina is Wakka and Lulu's baby's name. If you get enough of the story complete then when it comes to the end of the game that's when Wakka comes up with a name. I figured he'd name him like Chappu after his brother cause it seemed like there was an ass load of Chappu being brought up near the end and Wakka's all like "I got a name for my son!" and I'm like "CHAPPU!" and he's like "Vidina!" and I'm like "FUUU! THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GIRL NAME!" but it's whatever. You'd think Lulu would've been like "Hurry up with a name already geez!" but she wasn't!

**Well, please review and I hoped you enjoyed reading! ****J**


End file.
